I'm With You
by Piagetheanon
Summary: Max falls and has a terrible acceident while waiting for her 'boyfriend' James. A guy had called the ambulance for her... and they talk. FAX
1. Who are YOU?

_**I'm with you**_

Chapter1

I'm standing here, on this bridge, were James said he'd meet me. It's getting dark. I had put my trust in him… and he is still not here. Why had I trusted him? Why did I change when I promised I wouldn't? I shift my weight to my right knee, and look at the shimmering sunset. I flinch as another cold, icy winter breeze blows around me, almost In a mocking way. I snort and think of my stupidity. All my guy relationships were wack. _It's a damn cold night. _I think as I lean over the rail to get a look at the icy covered river below. I blow hot breath into air in front of me. I watch it take shape. It turns into a big clump, and then it turns into a heart shape. I swipe my hand out to clear it when my mitten falls off and starts to fall. I reach for it and I lose balance, falling over the edge.

0_oo_0

I gasp air into my lungs as I grip a crisp hospital bed. I open my eyes to see a blank, clean smelling room. I groan and I move my head to the window. Then I notice a guy, who is staring at me contently. I try to get up then cry out as I lean on m arm, which I think is broken. I lie back down and groan. I use my good arm and feel a big bump on my forehead, with stitches. I look over and see a glass of water waiting on the table beside me. I lift it up to my lips and take a sip. I swallow and put it down on the shiny marble table – top. I jump a little when then dude talks.

"What were you doing on the bridge?" I look over at him. He has olive skin and black, crew cut hair. His onyx eyes burn into me. He looks to be my age, 17. I stammer:

"I was waiting for a guy… who never showed up". He snorts and holds out his hand. He says his name is Fang. I look down at my broken arm and raise my eyebrow and look at him again. My good arm was farther away. Whatever. I stick out my good hand and we shake.

"What was this guy's name? And why were you waiting for him?" I sigh and say "His name Is James, and I thought we had something. But hey, I'm just a dumb girl." He nods and says that it was a good thing he was walking there, because then the ambulance my not have gotten there in time. I piece it together then I think _But didn't I fall onto the river?_

I ask him and he says I did, but the ice didn't break, which is why my arm was broken and I have a couple ribs broke. _I broke my ribs? … wow… I don't even feel anything…_

He said they drove to the edge of the river and came out to you with rescuers. He also said he watched me the whole time. The next thing he said stung, a lot.

"Then this dude with blonde hair came along and asked what was up. When I explained he said 'hm' and walked on." I felt a tear slide down my cheek. That was James.

"Hey, hey! Don't cry! You don't need some guy who doesn't care; you're too good for that." I sniffled and squeezed my eyes shut. Why am I so stupid? Then the doctor came in and checked up on me, and that's also when Fang left. Ya know, wasn't bad looking…

**Hey y'all. This is based on a song called 'I'm with you' by Avril Lavinge. WHO, I might add, I don't own, 'wish I did, but I don't. I also don't own MR, cause the series would have gone way different. Sooo… yeah. Anyway, feel free to give me ideas! I'm all ears! (Eew, I'm obviously not made of ears. That would be gross.) :D**


	2. Can't Wait

**Ok, so firstly, Fang doesn't work in the ambulance, obviously, he was just walking when he saw her fall. He CALLED the paramedics. And I only used Iggy for the bad guy because he was available, and I actually like Iggy, so BLEH. Also, Max was only looking over the bridge, and her mitten fell, so she went to grab it, falling over the bridge. Iggy and Max were complicated, so it wasn't official. No flames, please, until you read the story thoroughly. *Cough *cough Chalseoko cough*. And please, I'm new at this so no flames, seriously. And Iggy didn't know at the time that the girl that fell was Max, so there :( **

Chapter 2

Max POV

They were gonna let me out tomorrow. Fang had visited in and out throughout the week, and it was comforting. My parents lived in a whole other state, so they couldn't make it. But we have talked on the phone.

One time when Fang came he was in a terrible mood. When he walked in, he just sat in the chair next to me and put his face in his hands. I rolled over on my good side and asked him what was wrong. He peeked through his hands and smiled at my worried expression. He sighed and said that his dog died.

"Oh…" I whisper, my mouth in an 'O'. He pulled out his iPod and handed it to me. I look at it and he says that he brought it for me. I took it and put the ear buds in my ears. The song Monster by Skillet comes on. I smile, because this was my favorite song. I noticed him staring at me. I wondered what he was thinking.

Fang POV

Isn't it ironic that Max, who had fallen off a bridge, waiting for some guy, be in such great spirits? Isn't it also ironic that a person like her could give me peace, when everything seemed so messed up? About the 3rd time I visited, I decided that she was fun to be around. I made her laugh, she made me laugh, we pointed out the same things, and her excuse always being "But I'm blonde, so" I would then point out that she was dirty blonde, making her roll her pretty brown eyes and say

"Oh, yeah…." With sarcasm. We would talk about everything from her life to mine. Once I had stayed so late, she had fallen asleep. As I looked around the room, I noticed that there was pretty much nothing for her to do in here. I vowed that I would bring my iPod next time. Before I left, I stole a glance at her. She looked upset when she was sleeping, almost as if she were scowling. I half smiled and left, thinking of Max the whole way home.

0_oo_0

I returned to her in sore spirits, for my damn neighbors ran over my dog, who was only a year old. I walk in and sit down, putting my head in my hands. I hear her roll over and out of the corner of my eye cringe cause of a sore spot. Why did I come here? Is the thought that came to my mind? I guess I find certain peace here, with her.

"What's wrong?" she asks. I move aside some fingers and looked at her, and I could see worry in her eyes. I half smiled and moved the fingers back.

"My dog died", She looked taken back, and she whispered "Oh," I reached into my pocket and pulled out my black, sleek iPod and hand it to her. She takes the ear buds and gently puts them to her ears. She jumps a little and turns down the music. I chuckle and she glances over at me, chuckling herself. As she listens to the songs, her fingers tap against the bed railing, creating the beat of the song. I sat back in the chair, listening to her, tapping and sometimes humming. Once she sang a song, it was Awake & Alive by Skillet. Of course, she sang the girl part. I hummed the guy part. She smiles over to me and I return it. She had a beautiful voice.

After another 10 songs she has had enough and gives me back the iPod. I take it from her fragile looking fingers and I place it back in my pocket. She is the first to speak.

"What was your dog's name?" She rolls over again so we could talk, face to face. I look into her eyes and say "Tigger, he was a yellow lab," I sniff. She explains how she had a black lab named Bee before she moved to Tennessee. Carefully, I ask:

"Is he still with your parents?" She sighed and said no, and that Bee was a girl dog.

"Bee died from heart cancer," there was an awkward pause and she whispered "… Gay baby" And I raised my eyebrow. Gay baby? Then she explained.

"My sister told me, when I was 12, that every time there's an awkward silence, a gay baby is born. She also told me that every time I say that, an old straight guy dies…."

"Oh, wow." I say sarcastically. Then we dive into the conversations that I come here for. Even if it was sad in the beginning, I still found peace. She just told me they were letting her out tomorrow.

"Do you have a ride?" I ask, hoping she didn't so that I could drive her to her house and learn where she lived. She shook her head 'no'. I inwardly celebrated.

"See you tomorrow then?" I say, getting up from the chair.

"I guess so," She chimed, waving goodbye. Can't wait.

**Yeah, short chapter. I am open- minded about ideas, and if anyone asks, no, I just write, I don't plan… so yeah… I don't know how any of my stories will end, so there **


	3. The Shadowy Figure

_**(REWRITTEN VERSION)**_

**Hi guys…. You FAX lovers are gonna hate me 'cause I just read ANGEL and I think I'm a Dylan x Max Fan now . oh, and the end of MR is gonna be Feb. 2012 :'( and guess what? ANGEL ends in a cliff hanger, too, so send him hates and angers. :( I'm still gonna write, but it'll be hard. We have to keep MR alive! We can't let the series go down, wounded and forgotten! We must write to keep their spirits alive! WE CAN'T FORGET THEM! **

…**. Well at least I didn't ruin the ending, GAWD. :| **

Chapter 3

Max POV

I thought a lot about Fang that night: about his dog, his neighbors, us singing. Maybe it meant something. Something more than him saving my life. Maybe we were pushed together by fate…. Or was it just convenience?

I had a very distasteful sleep, with all those thoughts swirling and clumping in my mind. It was like blinking, and then it was morning. I REALLY hate when sleep sykes you out like that. I Blinked open my tired eyes to see a figure o a guy standing at the foot of the bed, and it wasn't Fang, but James. I raise a cautious eyebrow while he looks sheepishly around the room. I roll my eyes and grumble

"What do you want, James?" I silently shame myself because my voice cracked. He stutters and is obviously very guilty. I could care less if he left or not… we aren't dating, anyway.

"I'm sorry, Max, for making you wait on that bridge. I don't suppose we are dating? No? Okay… well I just wanted to apologize… really; I had no clue that it was you that fell off. I thought you were a no – show…" He sighed and left the flowers he brought at the foot of the bed, and left. Well, that wasn't awkward at all. I sighed and reached for the flowers and put them in a vase. I then waited, and stared around the room, and stared, and waited.

Finally, there is a light tap on the door. I held my breath and waited for Fang to bound through the door, but, it was a mere nurse who was checking on me. She told me good news, that they were dismissing me. I nodded and said "Alright".

They let me get dressed and sign out. As I walked out of the hospital doors, I had a new sense of freeness. But that quickly turned into reality as I did not have a ride. Maybe I could call Fang. I thought as I pulled out my cell phone. It rang 3 times when Fang picked up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey, it's Max. Can you give me a ride to my place? They just let me out."

"Cool, I'll be there in about 10 minutes." I loved the way his voice sounded over the phone. All deep and smooth… anyway. I sat on the used - to - be - white bench and stared at the ground. I thought of a lot of things, for example:

How good it felt to be walking, and not lying in a blank hospital bed. I kinda felt dead in there… even though it was my own stupidity that got me in there. I mentally face palmed. Suddenly A big black truck pulled up in front of me. I raised a suspicious eyebrow. He rolled down the tinted glass and casually said

"Hop in", I get up, grabbing my things. Being my lime green purse, coat, etc. The truck had a step to help me up to the black leather seat. His car smelled of new leather, dog, and cologne. I liked it.

"Directions?" he asks, smiling.

"Oh! Um, left here." I point and he does. We talk the whole way home, laughing and comforting. It was nice. I hadn't done this in a while.

"And here we are!" I sigh. I missed my 2 storied house that had a good 7 acres on it. Fang gapes. I chuckle. I explain to him that I had inherited this house from my grandparents.

"Oh," Is all he can say. He pulls into the gravelly driveway and helps me inside.

"Place that stuff on the table, bell hopper!" I joke.

"Y-y-y-yes mistress!" He chokes, pretending. I laugh and he does too. I walk into the kitchen, where a note lay.

_Dear Max, _

_I'm gonna make it up to you, don't you worry. :) _

_ -Your worst nightmare_

I froze. WTH? Well, that's not creepy at all. I hope you noticed the sarcasm. Fang read it over my shoulder.

"Can I stay at your place?" I whisper. I didn't fully trust Fang, but being with him is better than being on my own. Fang shook his head and said "Yeah". I packed my things and left with him.

It turns out that his house is only about 5 miles from my house. His was a one storied house, but it was pretty inside. I was slightly paranoid now, but I got to see Bambi, who was a chocolate lab. I suddenly realized that Bambi's name had everything to do with her appearance. I sat down on his couch and turned on the TV, revealing the ESPN channel. The TV would be comforting no matter what was on. However, I wanted to watch a SyFy movie. It was 100 FEET. I loved this movie. It was about a women who murdered her husband, and was on house arrest, and the ghost of her husband was in the house, torturing her. It ended well though.

I jumped as Fang sat beside me with a bowl of popcorn.

"100 feet eh?" He whispers in my ear, tickling me. I get goose bumps, the good kind. At a weirder part I hugged my legs and leaned on his shoulder, his arm around me. I hadn't felt this content in a LONG time.

0_oo_0

I woke up on the couch lying next to Fang. Holy crap. I got up as silently and as gently as possible. I'll make some breakfast. I tip toe to the kitchen and open the fridge. Eggs, toast and bacon. I plop the strips of bacon on the frying pan with a sizzle. I put another pan on the stove top and crack an egg. I think I'll make omelets.

As I stand over the stovetop watching and flipping, 2 strong arms wrap around my waist. Fang.

"'Morning" He whispers in my ear, tickling me again. I continue cooking and say

"Good Morning" He steps around me so that he standing beside me and cups my chins, making me stare into his black, swirling eyes. We stand there, like that for a while. Finally, without looking away, I say.

"The food is burning"

"Right" Fang responds. I turn away but his big hands are holding me in place. He kisses me, softly. I pull away, mildly surprised and take the omelets off and put extra cheese on them. And the bacon on the side, and toast [lightly toasted heavily buttered ;)] and…. MUAH! Perfect. I hand him his plate with a smile. I'm still thinking about his kiss… out first kiss.

Were we even going out yet? I guess so. I pause. Fork. I need a fork. I go to turn around but almost run into Fang. A squeaky "Oops!" escapes my mouth. Fang hands me a fork, slightly smirking. Pouting, I snatch the fork and sit down at the little dining table. Why was I acting so cold to Fang? He was so kind, gentle, yet strong and protective.

I don't think I trust him that much. I only see him as a friend, I guess… How does he see me? Does he see me as something MORE than a friend? I bet he does. Wow. I sound like my cousin, Nudge. She talked and could talk forever. She nearly melted my ears off last year at the last family reunion. OMG our family reunion!

"What's the date?" I blurt. Fang looks blank (and stupid) as he looks out into the space of the dining room. He turns around to look at his calendar, probably knowing he could have this whole time. I breathe a soft laugh. What a goofball.

After a dramatic breath, he tells me the 23rd of July. The reunion was on the 25th. OH CRAP. I need to pack! I feel so stupid! … I don't have a flight! I'll have to drive all the way to Tennessee! Ugh, and the gas. I need to tell my mom. I don't have her number right now, so I need to go on Facebook.

"Do you have a computer I could use?" I ask, finishing my omelet.

"Yeah, my laptop is in my room"

"Ok, thanks Fang." I get up, lay my plate on the counter, and head to his room, Tigger on my heels. I open the door slowly. I don't know why I'm hesitating; I know that Fang trusted me fully. I walked into his room, tiptoeing for some reason, like there was a mind field right under me.

I looked on his desk and I didn't see his laptop. I looked under the pillows, in the closet, hell, even in the drawers. NO LAPTOP. Damn! Where could it be! I had too much pride to ask where it was! I finally looked under the bed. There sat a sleek, black, flat laptop.

I hear a chuckle and standing in the door way was… you guessed it. Fang. I huffed and pulled it out ** that's what she said!). **

I'm not gonna give in and give him the pleasure. I'm not gonna give- well… maybe this once.

**And this I think is the Crap chap. . I NEED IDEAS! REALLY!**

**-_- tell me readers. What really grinds your gears?**

**Leave interesting and creative answers in the review boxes!**

**~xXR&RXx~**

**Emoticon of the chapter: ;A;**


	4. Engagement

_**(REWRITTEN VERSION)**_

Chapter 4

I put on a sheepish face and said meekly:

"Found it" He sighed and said

"I see that" I sit down on the dark bed and lift open the top. One of those annoying 'password?' pages came up. Fang took the laptop and quickly typed 'Lovestruckboy123'. I raised my eyebrow. Interesting. He handed me the laptop, looking sheepish himself. I typed ''.

I, being smart tells him to turn around. HAHA no, I'm not telling you all my password and email. I see a status from Nudge and laugh. It said: "What can I say? I have a thing for Werewolves :) 3". I go onto chat.

_Nudge_

_Gazzy_

_Dylan _…. Why was he my friend again?

_Angel_

_Valencia M. …_ I click her name and I type:

_**Mom, I might not make it to the reunion…**_

_Why? _

_**Because I… uh…**_

_YOU HAVE A MAN DON'T YOU? YES!_

_NOW I CAN HAVE GRANDCHILDREN!_

_**WHAT! NO! well… sorta. But I don't have a flight and I can't afford the gas.**_

_Bring your guy. He can drive you. If you come without a boyfriend, I'll be angry._

_**But Mom! We're not even a THING yet! **_

_PFFT yeah you either are, or you're not -_-_

_**FINE! We are. But PLEASE don't mention grandkids.**_

_Don't tell ME what to do. ;) I won't… Probably hehe…_

Then she goes off line. I almost shriek with frustration. Fang comes over to look at the computer, but I logout. I get up and cover my face with my hands. He stands up and asks:

"What's wrong?"I look out and just lay it down.

"You have to come with me to the reunion. My mom wants me to take my 'Boy friend'" Fang looks absolutely dumbfounded. I drag him to the kitchen and take my favorite diamond ring and put it on my left hand ring finger. He still has no clue.

"We're gonna pretend to be engaged, ok? My mom wants me to have a boyfriend, and the ring will keep me from getting scolded in front of my family."

Fang chuckles now, and says a cautious 'Ok…'. Well, now we have to pack. I shove him away and say sternly:

"Pack, we leave tomorrow." He goes to get his suitcase and I go freshen up. What? I didn't feel safe at my house now… stupid note. I walk into his spotless bathroom. Heck, EVERTHINING was spotless in his house. He must have a lot of time on his hands.

I went to my duffle bag that I had brought with me and took out my tooth paste and tooth brush. I look into the mirror and scrub my already white teeth. Deodorant, perfume, brush hair & style, make up here and there and…. Done.

I walked out of the bathroom.. There was NO noise whatsoever. I looked around the house, trying to find out where Fang was. WHAT THE HECK! WHERE IS HE? I glance into his room and see him taking of his shirt. He was changing. His back was to me, and I muscles ripple across his back. I stared in disbelief. Wow. I had to keep my mouth shut to keep from drooling. Suddenly, he saw me in the mirror.

I hid. I tried, but I heard a voice_. _I froze. Was that him? My hand trembled when I didn't recognize it. I turned around and saw Bambi with her head tilted and her eyes confused. My eyes detect a figure standing outside the window. Suddenly, I see Fang in the doorway of his bedroom. I was breathing heavy, scared.

Fang looks at me then bursts out laughing. He stop when he notices that it's not a joke.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he softly asks.

I look back at Bambi and she was lying on her side, sleeping again. I open my mouth to answer when the figure disappears.

"Nothing, I'm just a little uh… stressed," I fainted somewhere along that timeline.

I'm very proud of how I handled that situation.


	5. Time to travel

_**(REWRITTEN VERSION)**_

**OO I was surprised that you all know about the book Hush, Hush! I recently read it and it's in my mind. I just got some stuff from it… like the fallen angel part… and the car wreck…. Sort of but, I didn't copy it. Thank you all for not yelling at me for making it sound like that story… I honestly didn't think it would take that kind of turn… lol but any way, here it is: **

Chapter 5

I went home that night so I could get a good nights' sleep. I drove through the darkness of the lonely road that lead to my house. I suddenly see a figure, close to the same size as the one I saw at Fang's house. I sucked in a breath as it ran across the road… right in front of me

I scream and my car flips because of the sudden halt, leaving me upside down in my crashed car. I crawled out onto the black road, with shattered glass everywhere. I cough a bit and gasp as the person came striding up to me, kicking my side. I squealed as the unknown person kicked me again, leaving me gasping for air. I had lost hope, I didn't even try to escape, because I screwed with my second chance. My second chance at life. I thought I would learn something, like in those inspiring movies.

But I didn't. Cause my stupid life wasn't some inspiring movie, some corny romance film. I was a toy, a simple plaything of someone higher. Well, I refused to be someone's twisted Barbie doll. I was taking matters into my own hands.

Well. I failed. My puny human mind took too long to think, and Fang was already there, anyway. I'll just pretend to be passed out. As soon as I shut my eyes, the world went unnaturally black, and dark. I felt myself slipping away. I woke up in the arms of Fang…. Who happened to be lying in my bed, his eyes darting about.

I cough and stare up at him. I had this drowsy feeling and it felt like fog was swirling in my head, making me dizzy. Fang looked down at me and grinned a mischievous grin, looking at me quizzically. I scrunched my eyebrows together, then I randomly slurred:

"Fangwhat areyedoin' … in mah house?" He chuckled and chuckled something like 'Painkillers'. I tried to look angry, but I failed. Then I slurred

"Youshlippedme… drugs?" Because I totally felt stoned. I shook my head and let my teeth grind together. He LAUGHED at me. I weakly attempted to get up, but he had arms that were similar to iron in strength. He looked down at me with … lust? I froze, lost in his obsidian eyes. He leaned down and kissed me, almost making my mind think right.

No, obviously I was still stoned because I kissed him back. I cowered in defeat in my mind, but I didn't show it on the outside. OHHH no. I leaned toward him, kissing him with more passion. My arm snaked around to the back of his head and pushed his closer to me. He felt tense. My mind was to drowsy to care, so I didn't stay on the topic for too long. I clung to him as he leaned back so that he was lying down. I smiled, but my mind was screaming

"WTF YOU DAMN SLUT! GTFO HIM!" … I paid no mind. I let our lips dance and spar, while our hands ran over each other's bodies. I moaned and he smiled, parting us. I was almost normal, I guess the pain killers wore off, but pain grew at my sides. I moaned in pain now, and touched my side. He looked down at my side and lifted my shirt to reveal a huge ass bruise.

Brilliant. Not only was I falling for Fang, but I let him. I am very disappointed in you, self. You back stabbing traitor…. I am snapped back into reality when Fang pokes the bruise.

"OW! What the hell?" I seethe through my teeth. He puts his hands up, not touching me at all. I mumble something and get up. Fang follows me, because he too seems a little paranoid. Does he…

"Do you know something I don't?" He froze, looking surprised, and says a guilty "..no". He knows something. I glared at him, and stood in front of his path.

I got my voice real low and said "Tell me". He looked at me with the same glare, and handed me another note that was written in magazine letters. I stared down at it.

_** You may have escaped me this time, but next time I won't be so careless.**_

I crumpled the letter up and threw it out. He looked up at me, surprised.

"How the heck does this freak know where I live?"

"You're not scared?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

I looked at him, straight faced and stern. "No, I'm not." He looked at me, smirking, now.

"What?" I say.

"Nothing, it's just I'd be pretty scared, or at least paranoid if I was in your position." I gaped. I fell off a freaking BRIDGE. Why would I be scared now? Because you're a fragile human and u almost died.  A small voice in my head yelled. I snorted. Whatever.

"Well, we don't need to worry cause we are leaving today" my eyes widened. The Reunion. Awww fu-

"I packed you some stuff, so cool it. It's all packed up. If we don't got now we will miss it." Fang said, walking to his big truck. I hop in and he asks were my mom lives, so he could put the address into the GPS.

"we have a long drive ahead of us" I sighed.

***Blah dat dat dat dat da da, comin' out yo' mouth with that BLAH BLAH BLAH zip yo' lip like a pad lock (yeah)***

I CANT STAND IT ANYMORE. I have been sitting here for about 2 hours ever since this morning. I turned on the radio, and was VERY tempted to sing, but Fang smirked at me, almost challenging me to. I didn't like people to watch me sing… I guess I would make an acceptance.

I sigh and start singing lightly. He smiles in triumph; well let him have his triumph… I like to sing. He bobbed his head as one of my favorite songs to sing came on.

***I am a line… YOU SHALT RESPECT MY LINENESS!***

We have been in the car for 5 hours now, and all I wanna do is fricken MOVE. Yes, you can stretch, and lay down, BUT my legs were slowly disintegrating. Slowly. I would move them, and they would be stiff.

I'm pretty sure I was on Fang's last nerve too, because I kept asking 'how much longer?'. Now his response was a constant 'Shut up'. So our conversation was kinda like:

"How much longer?"

"Stop it, Max"

"How much longer?"

"Shut up"

"How much longer?"

"SHUT UP"

"… How much longer?"

" SHUT UP!"

"*giggle* How much longer, Fang?"

"50 miles, Maxie poo"

And it just got quiet after that.

I'll just annoy the crap outta him without talking to him. I started swinging my legs. His jaw tensed. I hummed a Justin Beiber song, because I knew he hated those songs. He looked over at me, looking stern. I Smile sweetly and sit back, Humming s little louder. He growls and turns up the radio.

Then, something interesting finally happened. We hit a deer. I screamed as the windshield cracked and the deer made a sad "BLAHHH!" noise. We just sit there for a few seconds, in the no longer moving car, not believing what had happened.

"YOU HIT A FRIKKIN DEER!" I yelled at Fang he flinches away and opens the door. I jump out of the truck and run to the wriggling deer on the side of the road. I cupped my hands over my mouth and felt tears come up. I kneeled down next to it and stroked its smooth fur.

It struggled as Fang walked over. I sobbed as It's struggles grew weaker, and eventually stopped. "I'm SO sorry" I whispered, even thought it wasn't my fault. Okay, maybe it was my fault. If I hadn't been distracting Fang, he would have been paying more attention to the road.

I sniffled and walked to the truck, with a little crack in the windshield. I climbed in the seat, wiping my eyes. Fang got back in the truck, and sighed. I pulled my knees in and hugged them tightly . Fang turns on the AC, because it was cold outside.

Fang drove onto the road again, and stopped at a shop to get it fixed. I leaned on his arm on the bench while we were waiting for our car. I mean, his car. I looked up at Fang and stared at his face. His eyes, hair, cheeks… mouth.

I snuggled into his arms further, feeling a chill. He hugged me a little tighter, and told me to sleep. My will power wanted to object, but my brain smacked it into corner of shame. I love my brain. With that thought, I shut my eyes and fell into a sound sleep.

**All fixed ^.^ **

… **And just to let u guys know, this is the longest chapter in this story… so I will NOT accept flames. Appreciate the 1,591 words! **


	6. Family Reuinion

**Ugh sorry guys. Can you all just pretend that the wings and fallen angel stuffs never happened? If you want I will rewrite that chapter with that stuff in it …. thank you guys! I know I haven't written in a while, but school just started and its kind hard to keep up ;P **

**Chapter 6**

Well. Here we are. We had just arrived at my mom's house in Georgia, where the party had already started. I recognized my 10 year old twin cousins, Elsie and Ethan, running after my other cousin, Iggy, with arms full of water balloons.

Fang smiled and got out of the car. My mom's head whipped around, using her mom sense to feel the presence of someone she isn't related to in the perimeters of her yard. I grimaced inside but wore a fake smile, hoping nothing embarrassing would come up.

I shut the door and looked toward the horde of lawn chairs in the backyard, where my family members were sitting. My eyes wandered to Dylan, my mom's friend's son. Who was sitting beside two empty chairs. He probably had one saved for me, not caring where Fang sat. He was always trying to flirt with me.

Elsie stopped in her tracks when she saw me, and ran up to give me a hug. I hugged her back and asked

"What's up?" She hopped back and put her hands behind her back and looked over Fang. Then she blushed. Her dirty blonde curls bounced at her slightest move. Her big brown Bambi eyes looked at the ground shyly. She was like a little Malibu Barbie version of my littlest sister, Angel.

"Nothing…" I didn't know what to say… it was a little awkward. I guess Fang saw 'Help!' written on my face and knelt down and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Fang. And your…?" He kept a charmingly nice smile on his face. Elsie rocked back on her heels, shyly looking at the ground and meekly said "I'm Elsie". Then, she did the cutest thing imaginable. She jumped forward and wrapped her tiny arms around Fangs neck.

Fang looked mildly surprised, then hugged her back. Then, I noticed Ethan. He had an arm full of water balloons all aimed at Fang. Ethan was positioned behind Fang, Already stretching his arm back. Elsie, noticing at the last minute, jumped away from Fang, just missing the shower of rainbow balloons.

Fang got soaked! After being pummeled by about 15 water balloons, Fang stood up and turned to Ethan, who dashed of running. Elsie yelled Ethan's name in anger, then ran off too. Fang then turned to me. He wore a straight face, but you could see annoyance swirling in his eyes.

I then burst out laughing. The anger turned to humor, and he gave me a big hug, getting me wet. I squealed and smacked him away, revealing my mother, smiling at us. I laughed a greeting to my mom, who returned the greeting. I walked up and hugged her, happy to see her again.

She looked Fang over and went to hug him too. He looked surprised, and nervous. After they awkwardly hugged, my mom insisted that we come sit down. I tried to ignore Dylan, who was patting the seat beside him, but I accidently made eye contact, and was forced to at least walk over to say hi.

"Hi Dyl…" I say, with a REALLY bad guilty smile. He smiled a big dazzling smile and it melted away as Fang appeared behind me I kept my fake smile, and moved so Fang was standing next to me. Dylan's frown grew as I spoke:

"Dylan, this Fang, Fang, this is Dylan." I looked back at Dylan and broke the news: "Dylan, Me and Fang are engaged" And then, Dylan gaped; looking at from Fang, to me, and back. He shook off the look and said as calmly as he could manage:

"Oh, uh, hey" he stuck out his hand and they shook. I weakly smiled and pulled Fang along to seats across from my mom. I sat down and held Fangs hand, nervous of how my family would act. Thankfully, Angel came along and said that Iggy was up in the tree again. I sighed and got the hose. This year, I'm gonna SPRAY him out of that tree.

I made my way to the front yard, dragging the long, snake like hose behind me. Iggy looked relieved to see me instead of another kid with an armful of balloons, but his relief turned to horror, and he started talking:

"Max, NO DO NOT spray me with that hose. Max. Max? MAX!" I smile and yell to the kids working the hose: "FIRE IT UP!" Iggy whimpers and clings to the branch harder, while I smile evilly.

"MWAHAHAHAHAAAA! *gasp!" Fang had come and jumped in front of the hose, so that it all sprayed him, instead of Iggy. He then lay on the ground, pretending to be dead. Iggy jumped down from the tree and escorted the kids away.

When he dramatically coughed, I lifted his head and kissed him. He then jumped over me and grabbed the hosed and pointed it at me. I screamed and chased him, all the way to the back yard, where everyone sat. I grabbed at the hose, trying to dodge the stream of water flying at my face. This was the best Reunion by far.


	7. I think I love you

Chapter 7

My mom was letting us stay in her big house, which she's had since we were kids. I laid my suitcase on the floor next to my bed. I jumped as Fang boldly opens the door, dragging his suitcase behind him. I stand and ask

"What are you doing?" He responds calmly with:

"Your mom wants me to stay up here with you. She also said that I'm not allowed in the other rooms because that's where your cousins and such are staying." I sigh. I'll be sleeping with Fang for an entire week. I'm doomed. I looked outside and saw the rays of sunshine streaming in.

"Let's go to the creek". I say absent mindedly. Fang looks at me and says 'ok, where is it?'

"We can walk there, it's only half a mile at most away," I shuffled through my suitcase, grabbing a bikini and some clothes, I go and change in the bathroom, leaving Fang to change in the bedroom. I finish and knock on the door.

"Ready?" I ask, cheerful. I always loved the creek; it had been my favorite place as a kid. Fang opened the door, wearing blue, black, and white swim trunks, and a nice black T-shirt. I led him down stairs, announcing that Fang and I were leaving.

"Ok! Have fun!" My mom yelled from inside as we walked out the door. I smiled as Fang entwined our fingers. And with our Towels over our shoulders, and took Fang's truck there, knowing we won't wanna walk home.

"PHEW! Almost there Fang!" I said as I jumped over a log. He was right behind me, climbing over logs and moving braches out of the way. I carefully slide down the bank, lying down my towel and sandals. I ran to the wide, quiet creek, and turned toward Fang, who was lying down his things.

I turn back around and look up at huge wall of stone the bordered the other side of the creek, and the trees swooping down off the cliff-side. Fang stood next to me, looking up too.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I whisper.

"Yeah, but it's not the prettiest I've ever seen." I gape at him. Did he just diss MY creek? He calmly looks down at me and says "Because that spot is for you," I feel myself blush deeply, and I start slowly walking into the cold water.

Fang follows and we start swimming with the currant. Some places were deeper than others, so we could walk through some of the way.

We swam and walked for 2 hours now, and we were kinda bored. I gasped in surprised and happiness, because this was my favorite part in the whole creek. A round bulge thing was sticking out of the side of the rocky cliff-side, and it reached all the way down to the water. I touched the cold, almost icy water that was flowing down from the top.

I sat down, leaning my back against the spring, letting the cool water run across my shoulders and chest. Fang sat beside me and we … well, we talked. We talked for hours, just like when I was in the hospital. I paused and looked up at the tree trunks swopping down from the ragged cliff that bordered the creek, with the sun streaming trough, it reminded me of a landscape calendar.

I looked over at Fang, who was staring up, too. _I… I think I'm falling in love with you… _ I think quietly, almost hoping he could hear me. He turned so that we were looking at each other now, intensely. I felt myself moving closer, as was Fang. My eyes widened, realizing what was about to happen.

My lips touched his and was moved our lips in unison. I tilted my head so we could kiss better, and we suddenly broke. I looked at him, and blushed. He smiled and hugged me close.

"I love you," he whispers into my hair. I respond with "I love you too, Fang." I surprised myself with my words, but it was true. I did love him. Ever since those days at the hospital, I just didn't want admit it to myself.

I looked up at him and said that we should get going. He agreed and we started our long walk back.

We got back to our car when the sun was setting, and we paused to watch for a little while. I looked at Fang and saw something new about him. It was almost like he had a new – found pride. I realized, that for the first time ever, I had kissed Fang because I wanted to (the time when I was drugged doesn't count).

I hugged Fang and pecked him on the lips and whispered "Thank you, for making my love you," He breathed a laugh and hugged me tight. I sighed happily, because I had someone that, no matter what, would protect me.

We climbed into his truck and we drove back to my mom's house. I had the strangest feeling strange, the whole ride home. _Maybe I'm getting sick…_ I think, and I walk up the stairs, going straight to bed. I dress in an old T-shirt and some small running shorts and go to sleep, looking at the rays of light leaving the room.

I wake up maybe an hour or two later, when Fang was going to bed. I roll over so that I was facing him, and sigh happily. He looks at me sleepily and I kiss him. I release and he smiles, kissing my forehead.

"I love you, Max," He whispers. I feel a strong love for him suddenly, and that feeling made me feel confident, and, well, fluffy. "I love you too, Fang." I fall asleep in his arms that night, feeling safer than I ever had.

I wake up, feeling more well rested then I'd ever felt. Fang's arm was still draped over me, and I gently roll over so that I could see his face. He looks so peaceful, Like he had no worries. I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, and he slowly started to respond. I let go and smile, as he opens his eyes and smiles his dazzling smile.

I get up, not shy about what might be hanging out of my tiny pajamas, and grab some clothes. I walk into the hall way, and it sounded like no one was up yet. I turn into the bathroom and shower. I cringe as the cold water hits my back.

I hop out and dry off, getting dressed after that. I wrap the peach towel around my head and walk open the wooden bathroom door, letting all the steam out. I tip-toe to our room, I peek in and see Fang finding a T-shirt to wear. I sneak up behind him and hug him from behind. He jumps a little, then turns around and tickles my sides, making me laugh. I suddenly hear a small *click*. I stop laughing abruptly, looking for the source, but after a few minutes I forget about it.

We walk down the stairs, hand-in-hand. I smell breakfast cooking, and I'm about to pull out my chair, when Fang suddenly pulls it out for me. I smile brightly at him and sit down.

I frown as a fat sausage is placed in front of me. Deer sausage. I push it to the far said of my plate and pay more attention to the eggs and toast. I look over at Fang, digging into his sausage. I tap his shoulder and tell him its deer sausage. He looks to the plate, to his fork, and chokes a little. I have to admire him, though, because he swallowed all the rest of what was in his mouth.

After Fang and I finish breakfast, I decide to go to Iggy's house. We walk to his house, because it was just a block away. We knocked on the red, wooden door to his two storied house. We waited for about two minutes; then Iggy's mom opened the door and welcomed us in. It was very pretty inside their house, and I guided Fang to Iggy's room, which had the door cracked open.

We looked through the crack and saw Iggy making out with a girl. I snickered quietly and pulled out my iPhone. I take a picture and then go to 'Record' on video. I start recording, and open the door.

"HI IGGY! HOW ARE YOU DOING!" I laugh as they both jump and look at me. Fang bursts out laughing and did a routine called 'roftlmaeo'. Iggy noticed that I was recording ad he pulled out a picture of me and Fang kissing. I gasped and stood up, demanding were he got it. The girl he was kissing, 'Ella', was snickering now. Fang stopped laughing, too.

"If you delete the video AND the picture, I'll burn this picture of you and Fangy kissing." Iggy was genius at blackmailing. "Ok." Fang and I say at the same time.

Iggy leave the room, returning with a lighter. Iggy and I stand shoulder to shoulder, while we 'dispose' of each other's pictures. I glanced at Fang, who was awkwardly standing next to Ella. I deleted the video too, even though I wanted to keep it.

**Heyy guys. How yah liking it? I'm thinking of having a major turn in the story that will probably piss you guys off, but Idk if I'll go through with it. ;P theres a fair warning.**


	8. InLaw's Deal

**Aw thank you guys 3 I really like the positiveness! And no, the twist isn't them breaking up. You'll just have to wait and see ;P**

Chapter 8 _FANG POV_

The next day I woke up next to my favorite person in the whole wide world, Max.rolled over so I could watch her sleep, and I did for an hour or so until she blinked open her beautiful brown eyes, and smiled at me before she snuggled into my chest. I was a little surprised. I guess I'm not used to her loving me like this yet.

We got up and she walked to the bathroom, her shorts letting her butt hang out the bottom. I laughed to myself at that thought, because it sounded so funny. I heard the bathroom door shut and I got up and changed.

I walked over to my suitcase, and picked out a casual black shirt, and some jean shorts. I sat down on the bed and thought. I thought about Max and I's relationship. Maybe I'll propose to her. Yeah. I should do that. I will have to decide on a date, soon. A date! I'll take her on a date tonight! Fang, you're a genius!

"Mrs. Ride, uhm… do you know any good restaurants around here?" I ask from behind Max's mom, who was frying some breakfast. She glances back at me, with a sly smile on her face. I gulp and she writes down directions to an expensive place called Mimi's Café **( I don't own this!) . **I thank her and see Max's phone on the counter. I breath a laugh under my breath, remembering yesterday's events. I stop in my tracks and tell Max's mom that I'll be right back.

I was going to get a ring. I'll stop at Jared's first, then Kay's if I don't find one at Jared's **( don't own any of those)**. I thought as I closed the door to my truck, and went ring-shopping.

MAX POV

"Hey mom… Where's Fang?" I ask, looking around. My mom simply says

"Oh, he said he would be right back," Then she shrugged. Thanks for being specific, ma. I buzz my lips, annoyed. I shuffle to the front door, and stand there looking through the screen door. I hoped he wasn't cheating, But shamed myself for thinking that.

But it still buzzed around in my head, annoyingly. I grabbed my cell phone and went outside on the porch and texted Dylan, just because I was bored. And Iggy refused to give me his number. I sigh miserably and type in:

_**Hi Dyl, what's up?**_I get a quick answer:

**Nothing much. U?**

_**Same.**_

**Aw **

**So, where's Fang?**

_**IDK out somewhere… **_

_**Y?**_

**Oh.. just wondering… Wanna hang out?**

**I have cookies! ;P**

_**COOKIES? ARE THEY CHACOLATE CHIP?**_

**No…**

_**Than never mind.**_

**Dylan**

_**What? I only eat premium chocolate chip cookies.**_

**Damn, your picky.**

(this made me laugh)

_**Lol yes, yes I am.**_

**Just like with guys.**

… _**what does THAT mean?**_

And after that I decided that was enough. I sigh and set my phone beside the chair I was sitting in. I look up through the trees and into the sky. It looked very pretty. I leaned back and jumped when I heard the deep rumble of Fang's truck.

I got up and went to the drive way and stood there, with my arms crossed and my foot tapping on the grey concrete. He had a nervous look and his face. He walked over, and turned around and bent over, so his butt was facing me.

"Please don't spank me too hard!" I try to keep it serious, but utterly fail. I burst out laughing and Fang turns around and hugs me.

"I love you," he whispers to me. "I love you more," I whisper back. We let each other go and we go inside.

"Where were you?" I ask Fang as we sit on the couch, and watch the news. Fang gulps and stutters:

"I was uhm… uh.." I raise my eyebrow questioningly and he sighs and says "I was making our reservations at Mimi's Café, where I'm taking you out to eat tonight." I gape and squeal. I hugged him and jumped up and down. I haven't been to Mimi's in forever! I get up and run up the stairs, already to decide what I was gonna wear.

I picked out my favorite shirt and favorite jeans, the dressiest things I could find. I painted my nails after I got out of the shower, and borrowed some of my mom's high heels. By the time all this was done, it was lunch time.

I clattered down the old wooden steps and skipped the last 3, jumping to the floor. I walk to the dining room, and see my mom acting giddy.

"What's up?" I say, confused. She tries to hide it and covers it with

"Just making some macaroni and cheese, dear," then, she giggles. I shake my head. I sit down next to Fang, who was shifting in his seat. WTH? What did I miss? I shake it off and lean against Fang's shoulder, and sigh.

FANG POV

Right after Max went up stairs to get her clothes ready for tonight, I dashed into the kitchen so I could show Mrs. Ride the ring. It had 3 diamonds and was 24 karats.

"So, you guys aren't REALLY engaged yet?" She figured. I nodded my head.

"Max wanted to impress you by having and engagement ring, and we didn't really love each other then, but now, I can't live without her," I happily said. Max's mother studied the box, then opened it. High pitched squeals came out of her, and she twirled around the kitchen as graceful as a 50 year old can.

I took back the box and stuffed it in my pocket again. I only had one dilemma…

"Where should I purpose? I have no clue," I hopelessly asked, leaning back in the old, wooden chair. Mrs. Ride looked at me, a sly grin crossing her face.

"If you don't purpose to her on your date tonight, I will tell her that you're planning to purpose… got it?" I gape, then change my expression quickly. I give a brisk nod. There was no point in arguing. Now where will I purpose?

I jump a little when Max jumps down the stairs. I quickly recover, and slide into my seat while Max sits next to me.

"What's up?" Max asks, leaning on my shoulder.

"I'm just making macaroni and cheese, dear," Max's mom smoothly replies.

Then she gives us our humungous bowls of the cheesiest macaroni ever. I take a bite and almost moan. It was Sooo gooood! I shoveled spoonfuls of it into my mouth, glancing over at Max, who was eating hers in a similar way. Max's mom left and we sat back, taking deep breathes.

"That, was SO yummy," Max laughs pitifully. I nod and look over at her.

"Are you ready for our date tonight?" I ask nervously. She nods eagerly. I smile, even though I'm having an emotional breakdown because I'm so nervous. I glance at the clock. 2:00pm. I give her a hug and a peck on the cheek and say I'm going to get dressed.

I look in on my black suit, that was hanging eerily in the closet. I felt a bead of sweat form above my eyebrow. What if something goes wrong? What if I lose the ring? My hand flew to my pocket, where the ring still sat.

I look at my hair, which almost never needed and work. However, now I saw everything wrong with it. Too flat, too fluffy, too frizzy, too long, too black… nah it was plenty black. I waved away the mirror as I turned and went to the shower.

Tonight's the night.

**Heyy guys I just wanted to say thanks again and you all will probably hate me for what will happen at the proposal… just hang in there until the next chapter!**


	9. Who are YOU? 2

Chapter 9

FANG POV

I drove to Mimi's café somewhat slowly, more nervous then I'd ever been in my life. I had the ring, the reservation was set, and the location known, so why was I so nervous? I was purposing to the love of my life, what exactly was I scared of?

_Of the answer 'no,' _echoed a voice in my head. I turned the truck and glanced over at Max, who wore a gorgeous blue silk dress. I was wearing a nice, unwrinkled suit and tie, looking primpy and prompt. I smiled and decided to break the awkward silence, because Max was trembling in excitement.

" Are you excited?" It was an obvious answer, but I asked anyway. She beamed an amazing smile at me and began to ramble. I half listened, and she squealed as we pulled into the parking lot of the French little restaurant. I parked as close as I could and eyed the little garden that surrounded the side of the place. That's where I'll purpose. Right after dinner.

I breathed in the delicious, sweet smell of deserts and the salty, bread-like smell of the main courses. There was a deep purple/maroon rug under our feet and smooth jazz playing throughout the Quaint little restaurant. I patted the ring in my pocket, my mind racing.

We were led to a booth that was a bit large for just the two of us, but I let it go.

We had the most amazing dinner, and while the sun was setting, and the crickets started to cheep around the restaurant, we sat on the bench, out looking a huge lake. _It's now, or never Fang. Now or never._ My mind pushed. I turned toward Max, who was leaning on my shoulder.

I swiftly get down on one knee and hold out the ring. The beautiful, 3 diamond ring. Max gasps, and covers he

I swiftly get down on one knee and hold out the ring. The beautiful, 3 diamond ring. Max gasps, and covers her mouth with her hands. I smile and I whisper

"Max, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. I hope you can make me happy and be mine, forever," She silently nods her head and whispers 'yes' over and over. I slip the ring on her left ring finger, taking off the old one she was wearing.

I jump as we hear a gunshot from across the lake. Some idiot shooting ducks or something, but in the split second of that thought, I blacked out, with white hot pain in my head.

My last clear thought was: _Max_

_**MAX POV **_

As He knelt down on one knee, it clicked. I gasped and my hands flew to my mouth. I felt overwhelmed, and I felt tears well up. He opened the black velvet box, which held the prettiest ring I'd ever seen .

"Max, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. I hope you can make me happy and be mine, forever," He whispers, not breaking eye contact. I nod my head, unable to produce words. I finally cough out the word 'Yes,' but I repeated it until he smiled.

I had never been happier in my entire life. I looked at the ring, way fancier then old one. I jumped, because I heard some drunken red-necks shooting their guns for whatever reason. I screamed as Fang fell, and blood dripped onto his shirt.

He had been shot, and the bullet had hit the left side of his head. I had been sitting slightly to his right; blood gushed out of his head, pooling onto the stone floor. The manager rushed out of Mimi's and saw Fang. His face got white and he whipped out his phone and called an ambulance. I was kneeling now, screaming for Fang to stay awake.

I gripped his shirt and yelled "YOU JUST PURPOSED! YOU CAN'T- YOU WONT'- I… I NEED YOU FANG! DON'T LEAVE ME!" and etcetera. I rode in the ambulance with him, crying and sitting on the counter inside, drenched in my fiancé's blood.

**It would be mean to stop it there, wouldn't it? Well, then I guess I need to continue…**

One of the nurses said that the bullet had grazed him, but still scratched his skull. I sobbed harder, and prayed that he'd be ok. As they unloaded him on the yellow stretcher, they moved him into the hospital, were he was laid in a white, boring room. I sniffled and held Fangs hand, looking at his bandaged head, and the blood on his shirt.

I awoke in the peacefully, but quickly remembered what happened. I noticed my hand wasn't hanging onto Fang's and I look at him, wide and awake. I almost smile.

"Fang!" I breathe. He looks at me, confused.

"Why are you crying?" He asks. I laugh that retarded laugh that we all get when we cry and laugh at the same time. He is so silly.

"You where shot last night, don't you remember?" I sniffle. He nods, then says something that cracks me in half.

"Who are you? How do you know who I am? Did you call the ambulance?" I would have thought he was joking, but his face told me different. I started to tremble.

"You don't remember me? Fang? It's me! Why can't you…?" I can't finish because my lip was trembling terribly. I run out of the room and run into a nurse that was heading into Fang's room.

I grab him by the collar and screech:

"WHY CAN'T HE REMEMBER ME? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" I let him go and he calms me down and explains that the left side of the brain holds your memories, and since that's the side that got hit, he can't remember some things. I had a blank. Nothing came. I didn't know what I could say, or do.

Then, I left. I left the hospital because

I needed to change

Because Fang didn't care, he couldn't remember me anyway,

And 3, because I needed alone time.

I caught a cab and went home, so I could wallow in my misery, and change my clothes, and sleep in the bed me and Fang slept in, and… and…

Why couldn't he just remember me?

**And THAT my readers, was the horrible twist. I know, I know, you hate me now, but it would be boring if I didn't have SOMETHING happen. So, there you go. Review me ideas! :P**


	10. Lets Try This Again

Chapter 10

I took a deep breath and walked into the blank room where Fang lay, with a bandage going straight around his head. I held back a sob and sat down and started how Fang had when I was in the hospital.

"Hi, my name is Max, and your Fang?" I held out my hand and he shook it. I smiled pleasantly. He nodded. I pulled out his iPod, and he took it, thanking me for brining it.

"You remember it?" I ask, kinda angry that he could remember a stupid iPod and not me.

He puts on a 'Duh,' face and says: "Well, it's mine, isn't it?" I look down, holding back tears.

_I was yours, too. _I thought. He paused, and didn't put the headphones in. He looked guilty. He took a breath and turned to me. I looked up and he apologized.

"Look, I don't know you, but I'm sorry. I shouldn't be rude to the person who saved my life…" He closed his mouth, not really knowing what to say. I wiped away my tears and took a shaky breath.

"No, it's ok. I… I just hoped that you would remember me…" I said, looking at him with a fake smile. He still looked guilty. He opened his mouth, then quickly shut it.

"If you can give me proof of our past, then I will try as hard as I can to remember you, I promise," I gave another pitiful laugh and hugged him, saying 'Thank you!' Over and over.

"Let me start with the iPod, then," I told him. I explained my story, of how I fell off the bridge.

I took a breath and explained his part of it.

"I woke up and you were sitting in a chair, staring at me. You started with 'What were you doing on that bridge?'" I laugh. Fang cracks a smile. I continue:

"Then, after I told you why, you held out your hand… to my broken arm." I pause. Fang snorts. I point to him and say "Then you did that," He looked at me, surprised. "I told you about the guy I was waiting for, and I started to cry, because you said someone like that asked what was going on and just kept walking," I smiled at the memory. "You told me not to cry; you comforted me,"

Fang looked surprised. How could something so right go so horribly wrong? My own Fiancé couldn't remember me. I propped my face on my left hand, forgetting that I was wearing the ring. Fangs eyes drew to the sparkle. They opened a little and he reached out and took my hand.

"Where did you get this ring?" He asked, not taking his eyes off it. I felt a flutter of hope in my chest and said that he gave it to me.

"I- I asked you to marry me?" I nodded, wanting to do nothing more than kiss him. He breathed a laugh. I frowned. Did he think it was funny? I took my hand back and leaned in like I was going to whisper to him.

"I have one more thing that you could remember me by," I made sure that I was close enough so that my lips touched his ear when I talked, so it could give him goose-bumps the way it did to me. I pulled back a bit and held his face. He looked more surprised than anything.

I kissed him. I kissed him, hoping that he would remember. He kissed back, and I felt happy. The happiest I had been ever since he purposed. I let go and took some pictures out of my pocket. It was of me and him together, one was of the both of us in the hospital, laughing.

Another was when he jumped in front of the hose when I was going to spray Iggy, the next was me and him, kissing by the creek. And the last was me in his truck, which he remembered. **(he remembered the TRUCK not Max!) **With that, I left. I gave him a sad smile, and whispered:

"These are my memories, I hope they can be yours now," and I walked out of the room, bursting into tears as soon as I was out. I got up, still sniffling, and got into Fang's truck, which I'd driven here.

_**FANG POV**_

__As I looked at the pictures Max had given me, I tried hard to remember her. I flipped through the pictures, feeling baffled. No doubt she was pretty, but I had asked her to MARRY ME. I saw the one of us in the hospital. _This must have been in Georgia. _I thought. I flipped to the one when we were driving. _I bet we had a road trip to Tennessee. _I figured.

As I linked the pictures together, I remembered her kiss. It was the best kiss I'd ever felt. She seemed so sad when I didn't remember her. Was she feeling THAT connected to me? I stared down at the picture of us kissing by the creek. _I guess it wasn't our first kiss… _I thought.

I flipped through the pictures for hours, trying with all my fibers to remember. But I couldn't. I looked on the back of them, and on one was a number. I smiled at the little smiley face under it, and decided that I would call it tomorrow.

With that peaceful thought on my mind, I fell asleep.

I had a dream, one of the best dreams I'd ever experienced. I dreamt that I was walking down a trail in the woods. I had some swim trunks on and Max was wearing some booty shorts with a her bikini on top, with a white, loose, button-up shirt. She was laughing and running ahead, when her straw hat flies off into a huge area of mud. She whips around, gaping at the mess she'd have to walk through. I sigh, and look for a long stick. I grab a long crooked one and try to hook the hat, which was sitting on top of the mud. I couldn't reach so I took a step into the mud. I gasp as I sink a foot into it. Max gasps as well and laughs. I grumble and hook the hat, tossing it at her foot.

I try to get my foot out, and Max helps. She's laughing a lot and we finally get my foot out. While I'm on the ground, she kisses me and sweetly says

"Come on, let's keep going, we're almost to the creek!"

I wake up with her smell lingering around me, and her kiss fresh on my lips.


	11. Good news Bad news

Chapter 11

"Hi Max," I greet through the phone. I hear a yawn and a soft

"Hey Fang," I feel a little jump in my chest, I was happy that she talked back. "Hey, I was gonna call you. Do you want to go to the creek with me?" She asks. I almost jump up at the offer.

"Of course!" I cheerily reply, before asking "Are you gonna pick me up from the hospital? … Can you bring me some swim trunks?" She laughs lightly, and breathes a soothing "Sure," I smile and I feel excitement seep throughout me.

"Ok, what time?" I say.

"8:00 am," She replies. It was 7:30 right now. I look out the hospital window and ask the nurse quietly if it would be ok if I left the hospital for a few hours. She politely told me

"As long as the wound doesn't get disturbed, you should be fine," I nodded and sat back, smiling to myself. I looked out the window and noticed a blue, small, bird flapping its tiny, delicate looking wings. My smile goes away and I watch the bird, circling and diving. Suddenly, another one comes. It was prettier than the other one, and they danced in the air.

A knock tapped on the door. I jumped, my head snapping towards the clock. 8:05 it read. I confidently say: "Come in!" Max walks in, with light blue flip-flops and daisy dukes wearing a blue bikini and a white, flowy button up shirt. I smile a crooked one, and get up. She hands me a bag of clothes.

"uhm, do you want me to like, stand outside the door for you?" She asks, putting her hands in her pockets. I nod, my jaw open. She was hot. Max swivels and walks out of the room. I missed her already. I take off my stupid hospital dress and pull on the swim trunks. I looked into the bag and saw a ring. A gold ring. My ring. I took it and slipped it into my pocket. I pulled on a black T shirt, put on the sandals she brought me and walked to the door, opening it slowly.

I Peek my head out, and see Max leaning up against the wall. I didn't feel any connection. I just didn't remember her. I wonder if we did anything …. Risky. I shook the thought and walked out. Her solid expression smiled when she saw me. I smiled back, then we walked down to my truck.

We got out of the truck and locked the doors. I walk Max to the entrance to the trails that (I hoped) led to the creek. I looked over at Max, who was stone faced. She looked older, and paler, but still beautiful. I took her hand. II believed in this. I mean even if I didn't remember any of this. I wanted to. I wanted to remember our love. Our kisses and laughs. But what if they were never there?

What if she's lying?

_**MAX POV **_

I hope this works. I will do everything that we did that day. I will make him fall in love with me all over again. This will work… It better. I frowned slightly while thinking. I have to do this right.

"Fang? Uhm, uh… so uhm Whatcha wanna talk about?" I grimace. That was really retarded. He smiled down at me, and started a conversation right off the bat. He always could. Before we knew it, we were laughing and smiling until our cheeks and stomachs hurt. It felt like I had blinked and we were at the creek.

I glanced at Fang who was standing next to me. He stepped into the clear gentle currant, holding my hand. He smirks his famous smirk at me, and pulls me into the water. We both were wearing sandals, so we wouldn't slip on the smooth rocks. I smiled and walked next to him.

He looked into the water, and booty bumped me. Stumbling forward, I widely step out. I feel my foot sink into the water, but it didn't feel ground. He pushed me into a deep spot. I widely swung my arms and fell with a splash into the 5 by 5 deep area. It was about 4 feet deep and 3 inch fish darted away from me. I push up from the ground and suck in a breath. _Revenge. _My brain thought. I cling onto the ground that we were walking on before I fell, taking deep, unnecessary breaths. He looks guilty and gives me his hand I take it and pause. A look of realization crosses his face.

I yank on his hand. Hard. He falls ungracefully, and makes a big splash. I laugh and splash him, and we have a splash war. Breathing hard, I drag myself up onto the shallow ground. I smile at Fang who plops down beside me. I lean onto his shoulder, and gently kiss it before asking:

"Do you remember anything?"

_**FANG POV**_

I froze. I still didn't remember anything. What will I say? I shut my eyes, feeling the warmth of her kiss on my shoulder. I see me, walking down a creek, with a gorgeous, tan, brown eye'd girl hugging me. I look down, and see Max. I open my eyes. I remembered our walk here.

"I remember this part of the past, now," I smiled. Max squeals and hugs me tight. I feel a sense of completeness. We get up and start the walk back. I still didn't feel it for her but, I wanted to. I didn't want her to fell love for me when I had nothing to give back… I thought this would be a good idea…

_**MAX POV **_

I am so happy that Fang is starting to remember! I could burst with joy! I smiled at him, but he was frowning. I felt my smile slowly fade. What was wrong with him? _Maybe he is just tired. Yeah, that's it. _I think to myself.

We make it to the car after a long, tiring hike up all the hills. I nearly collapse into the passenger seat and I sigh happily. I felt like I had run a marathon, and I had just laid on a cloud. Fang exhales and turns on the truck, pulling out and going back to the hospital, I guess. I sat there and watched the dark figures of trees whizz by. It was nearly black outside. We were almost in the middle of nowhere, when suddenly,

A dear ran in front of the truck. I felt us hit it, and the truck bouncing over it. Fang steps on the breaks and I jolt up.

"GOD DAMN, FANG! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND HITTING DEER?" I screech at him. He flinches at my harsh tone and I jump out of the truck, running over to the deer. It was already dead. I stand over it, on the side of the road, and I cry for it. Fang comes up from behind me and softly tell me that 'he's sorry'. I march back to the truck and command him to drive me to my moms.

"Ok, Max". He whispers. I feel a twinge of guilt, but I shake it off.

_Now I'm going to cry myself to sleep in the same goddamned bed we shared. _I think angerly.


	12. Back to Were it Happened

**Chapter 12 **

**Fang POV**

I drove Max home, and I watched her run into the house. I looked over to the side of thehouse, where a huge oak tree stood. I thought back to the picture of me, jumping into the path of a water hose's spray. I looked happy in the picture, even though the water stream was hitting me squarely in the chest. In the background behind me, was a blurry figure of a guy about Max's age.

I felt angry. Not at Max, not at anyone. I was angry at myself. Why couldn't I remember this? This was a great thing I had going here. I thought as hard as I could. It was dark out, so I drove off. I went back to the hospital, with a nurse assisting me back to my room, checking my head wound (which was looking REALLY nasty… ) , and She let me undress and flipped off the switch in my hospital room.

"Good night, Mother." I mumble. I lay on my back, and turn my head to the right, were the smallish window was. I stared at the stars for a little while, and thought deeply about the morning I came to the hospital. The doctor said I'd been shot… but the location was all so fuzzy … I'll have to ask Max about it in the morning. The thing that I fell asleep to was my own replica of my proposal to Max.

**Max POV**

"Hey Iggy," I called to my blonde–haired blued–eyed cousin, who was lying on the couch watching animal planet. "Hey Cuz. How was your date with Sir Forget-me-not?" I punched his shoulder and sat down at the end of the couch – on his legs. He yelps and pulls his legs up. I smirk, but the look melts off. Iggy looks concerned.

"Not good, huh?" He says, arching his eyebrows. I nod and cup my hands over my face. Iggy was like a brother to me. I nod again and reply

"Yeah. Not good,"

"Do you know who shot him?"

"What?" I take my hands off my face, and look Iggy hard in the face.

"Do … YOU - ya know, yourself – know who shot at him – as in Fang?"

I gaped a little bit. Why haven't I thought of it before? Those drunk guys across the lake were shooting off guns! I'll have to ask the police department if they know anything about it in the morning.

"Thanks Iggy, I think that'll defiantly help, really," I said, genuinely. He nodded and playfully grumbled

"Now shut up, the Puppy Bowl is on," I laugh and get up. I climb up the old creaky steps that lead to the four bedrooms upstairs. My mother, already asleep, was snoring like the mother bear she was. Next to hers, was mine. Next to mine, was the bathroom, and next to that was the 2 spare rooms. I walked into my room, painted tan with beachy pictures hung around. My eyes come to rest on my bed. I could almost see Fang's sleeping figure. He slept on the outside, making me feel all sheltered. I quickly go and lock the window. I lay my purse by the bed and dress in pajamas, then take out my journal. I have one written for every grade/year. So, I sit cross legged on my bed, writing in my journal like a crazy person that will always be alone. Damn.

_Yah know… its' really hard. I mean, I didn't even like Fang before. Now, just when I am positive that I love him, he has to go and lose his memory. I know it's not his fault, but I need to blame someone. And that someone will appear tomorrow, when I go to the Police Station. I will sue the person who split me and my hubby. Heh. That's a funny thought. My hubby. Hubby. An odd word, really. _

I shut my journal after drawing a picture of a girl crying while thinking of a guy that had similarities to Fang a little bit. I lay the book on the dresser and I turn off the lights. I climb into bed and lay on my side, facing my window. I always kept the blinds open at the angle to were you could see the stars if you laid down.

I then did something I hadn't in while. I stared at the stars. The thought of me without Fang scared me now. Me being alone was a very… alien thought. I wished that for once, Dylan were here. He could always soothe me. I fell asleep to the thought of Dylan being there.

_**ThE cReEpY DrEaM:**_

_**I was sitting with Fang, at Mimi's right before he was gonna kneel to purpose. I heard the drunk idiots yowling and popping their guns. Fang kneels, and gets shot. After Fang falls unconscious to the ground, Dylan appears, holding a gun with steam rolling out of the barrel. He is smiling evilly, and comes close to my ear, giving me goose-bumps.**_

"_**Guess what? Fangs not in our way anymore," And he wraps his arm around me in a tense, unfriendly hug. **_

I wake up sweating, and jittery. forget what I had said last night about Dylan… I never want to see his retarded face again. I get up, fixing my pajamas and brushing my unruly hair. I change into a gray shirt with an upside down cow on it that read 'state cow tipping,' If this were a real sport, I would practice a lot.

I got downstairs and found my mother chatting it up with Fang in the kitchen. I quickly dash behind the wall before they see me. I shake my head, trying to wipe all emotion from my face. I puff out my chest slightly, and roll back my shoulders. I want to look independent and… strong?

I walk out looking straight ahead, placing my steps carefully. Fang and my mom automatically look at me.

"Oh, hey Max," Fang says with a casual smile. I hunch my shoulders, pretty much dropping the act. I look over at Fang, and pull my mouth into a smile. I was pretty much emotionally drained. I look at my mother, who is giving me a stare that said: "Are you ok?"

I nod 'yes' and I ask as casually as I could manage "What's for breakfast?" Mom turns to the door and says over her shoulder "I'm going out with my dear friend Annie," she briefly turns around "I don't know what YOU guys are doing."

I roll my eyes; that's mom for ya. I turn to Fang and he flips out his keys, spinning them around his finger. I sigh in a relief type way. I grab my purse and Fang grabs my arm as I walk away, slipping my purse off my arm.

"Why do you need your purse? I'm paying!" he looks at me kindly, and a look of surprise crosses my face. He chuckles and walks me to the truck. I was about to reach for the handle when, politely, Fang opens the door for me, makes sure I'm sitting before he shuts it, and gently closes the door. I blush furiously. I wasn't used to this behavior from Fang even BEFORE he lost his memory.

He jumps in and shuts the door, turning the key in the ignition. Why am I hanging on his every movement? I turn on the radio and search for music. I eventually give up and turn it off.

"Sooo… where are we going?" I ask, cautious like. Fang glances at me from the driver's seat. I suddenly felt like a little helpless child. I arch an eyebrow; he's not answering.

"FANG. WHERE. ARE. WE. GOING?" I half-yell. He sighs, and whispers something that sounds like: "Humana meme 'fey'" I grit my teeth. I skooch into my seat, swinging my legs. I look out the window, pouting. I get Déjà vu', remembering that night he proposed. That horrid, nightmare of-an evening.

I silently hope we're not going to Mimi's café. We're going in that general direction. I stiffen automatically. I don't think I was ready to go back there yet.

"Fang, please. Please tell me where we're going." I beg pitifully. He smirks like the idiot he is. I feel anger bubble up inside my chest. What an ass. I can't believe I have to sit in the same CAR as this loser. I almost screech in frustration. We turn into the store complex that Mimi's Café is in.

"I KNEW IT!" I yell angrily. "YOU COULD HAVE JUST TOLD ME, FANG! ITS NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL!" I pound my fists on his shoulder as he parks. He flinches and shies away from me. _Good for him. _I think hostilely. He put the big, black, shiny truck into park, and I jump out, eager to get away from him. I slam the door, and speed walk to the door of the Café, pouting.

Fang jogs up, looking guilty. I feel a bit guilty, too. Here Fang is, doing something nice for me and I spit in his face. I guess he wanted me to explain what happened that night, or something. I calm down, and take his hand. He looks down at me, confused. I give him an apologetic smile, with a hint of embarrassment. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and gives me a slight squeeze. I smile, but a thought tickles the back of my mind.

_Will Fang and I ever be the same again? _

_**Ok guys! Thanks for all the support :o) this, so far, is the longest chapter :oP I'm having a lotta fun writing this story! I'm actually sick today, so I have a lot of time on my hands! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! (1,650 words!) **_


End file.
